Orihime a un stalker !
by Merindeen
Summary: Orihime Inoue est très convoitée,tout son charme réside dans sa personnalité enjouée bien plus que dans son physique particulièrement choyé par la nature. De nature bienveillante comment réagira-t-elle face à un harceleur allant au fur et à mesure un peu loin loin dans ses attaques envers elle ?
1. Sex Drive

**Bonjour voici ma première fanction sur Ichigo et Orihime mon OTP de longue date. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo , créateur de bleach**

 _ **PS : Mineur spoil sur l'arc final de Bleach.**_

* * *

Orihime Inoue, une jeune fille d'une bonté sans pareil ne pouvant souffrir de voir un être vivant quel qu'il soit en allant du vilain chat de gouttière aux poils parsemés, aux clochards nauséabonds des métro dénués du sens de proximité convenue entre des inconnus, ou encore du beau serveur et son sourire ravageur faisant oublier la qualité misérable du service ainsi que les regards déplacés. Il était vrai que la jeune fille avait un physique des plus attrayant ,ses courbes audacieuses, son regard ingénue ainsi que son éternelle sourire pouvait déstabiliser plus d'un; tout ceci associé à sa personnalité avenante faisait d'elle une des jeunes filles les plus courtisées de son lycée. Il s'en va de soit qu'une personne aussi gracieusement choyée par la nature fasse des envieuses et des envieux, mais un tel joyau ne pouvait qu'être entouré de personnes bienveillantes, n'étant point affecté par son éclat et ne nourrissant encore moins de noirs desseins contre ce dernier. Ses amis proches savaient à quelle point la jeune fille pouvait être d'une naïveté affligeante et d'une insouciance désarmante. Sa meilleure amie Tatsuki était tel son chevalier en armure blanche, championne de karaté elle n'hésitait pas user de la force pour se faire entendre parmi les détracteurs de son amie, mais habituellement un simple regard suffisait à les faire fuir, fille comme garçon. S'il est vrai que la pratiquante d'art martial n'avait qu'à se contenter d'un regard pour intimider les vermines rodant autour de celle dont elle se devait de protéger, son meilleur ami Ichigo Kurosaki, également proche de la belle, lui dans son cas, seule sa présence était nécessaire pour qu'Inoue Orihime soit véritablement laissée en paix. Car avec la jeune championne il y avait toujours des éléments perturbateurs qui passaient outre ses barrières protectrices, mais avec le jeune homme c'était une autre histoire, sa réputation ainsi que son physique y jouait d'ailleurs un atout majeur. Grand jeune homme à la musculature merveilleusement définis, l'élément le plus frappant chez lui et à l'origine de sa réputation était ses cheveux oranges et ses sourcils inlassablement froncés. Son apparence physique faisait qu'il était strictement connu comme un délinquant, une racaille un punk. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Quelques fois grossiers, parfois violents mais jamais sans raisons et certainement pas contre une personne sans défense, il n'était généralement jamais l'instigateur d'une bagarre; mais n'était pas sage au point de reculer face à une provocation. Certaines personnes se devaient d'être corrigées se disait-il constamment avec un haussement d'épaule en voyant ses victimes se faire transporter dans un brancard par l'ambulance. Le jeune Kurosaki était souvent accompagnée d'une figure imposante, une montagne humaine à la peu mâte et au visage fermé et sempiternellement silencieux, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la perception que ses camarades avait de é son physique prédisposée à la bagarre Chad de son nom n'usait jamais de la violence sinon pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, c'était un vœux important pour lui car c'était une promesse qu'il avait fait à son défunt grand-père il y a maintenant quelques années. Son ami aux cheveux oranges et lui faisait une sacré équipe au sein du lycée, mais généralement c'était ce dernier qui faisait entendre raison à son camarade de toujours qui pouvait par moment être plutôt impulsif, Ichigo n'était pas d'accord avec ce terme, il n'était pas impulsif c'était les autres qui abusaient de sa patience, d'ailleurs encore une fois ladite patience était mise horriblement à l'épreuve.

-Hé enfoiré je te parle ! S'écria un punk partiellement édenté la mine menaçante s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme à la chevelure peu ordinaire. Ichigo soupira en sentant le regard de Chad pesé sur lui. Qu'était-il censé faire laisser cette imbécile lui manquer de respect de la sorte ? Certainement pas , un jour peut-être sera-t-il moins fougueux, mais pas aujourd'hui, car il a un devoir à accomplir, briser des dents, du moins ce qu'ils en restait. Tandis que le futur hospitalisé se tenait fièrement devant lui en continuant à japper tel un caniche pensant effrayant plus gros que soit à tel point lorqu'Ichigo lui asséna son poing dans la figure il n'eut guère le temps de réaliser ce qui se passa que l'arrière de son crâne heurtait déjà lourdement le sol. Le malheureux gisait pathétiquement au pieds de son assaillant en se tordant de douleur. Ichigo composa le numéro de l'ambulance afin d'éviter tout autre regard accusateur de la part de son ami bienveillant et il s'en allèrent tranquillement, après tout c'était une journée comme les autres pensa nonchalamment Ichigo. Si seulement le jeune adolescent pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il attendait dans un simple journée.

Orihime plissait les yeux depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Où était-il passé ? Elle avait retourné les vestiaires des filles mais cela n'avait donné aucun résultat. C'était insensé comment était elle supposée ne serait-ce même que traverser la cours de son lycée sans cela s'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'elle était assise dans les cabines de toilettes. Elle soupira longuement, le visage décomposée.

-Oi Orihime ! Ca fait un moment que t'es là-dedans tout va bien ? Demanda Tatsuki à travers le fin mur qui les séparait.

-Non fit elle d'une petite voix. Pas vraiment. Tatsuki leva machinalement un sourcil en entendant les murmures indistincts de son amie.

-Je n'entends rien Orihime ! Tu es malade ? Je t'avais dit que c'était fou de vouloir mélanger des haricots vert et de la pâte de haricot rouge lança-t-elle en se frappant dramatiquement le front.

-Ano...Tatsuki-chan il n'est pas vraiment là le problème expliqua t-elle de façon plus audible.

-Nani ?

-Tatsuki-chan ça recommence ! Continua-t-elle la voix tremblante. Elle luttait désespérément pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Depuis quelques temps des phénomènes étranges lui arrivait, au début elle avait imputé la faute aux petits lutins bleus qu'elle affectionnait temps mais qui selon elle était vraiment sournois et très joueurs, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence les petits luttait était tout sauf des pervers et les phénomènes étranges dont elle était victime était du à la disparition de ses sous-vêtement. Tout a commencé par la perte d'une casquette, ensuite d'une chaussette, puis d'une chaussure et récemment c'était les T-shirt de sport plein de sueurs ou les short, mais aujourd'hui c'était tout autre chose. Son soutien-gorge avait disparu à son tour, et la jeune fille avait envie de tout sauf de rigoler en cette heure grave. Elle n'était pas particulièrement quelqu'un de pudique et nombreuses étaient ses camarades à venir sans cette objet qu'elles aient une poitrine généreuse ou non. Mais Orihime ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de quitter ces vestiaires sans cet objet, car l'idée qu'une personne qu'elle avait en tête puisse la voir dans cette état était insupportable. Elle était éhontée. Elle aurait dû prendre cette affaire avec plus de considération, en cet instant elle n'aurait pas été dans cet état misérable.

-Orihime ?

-Cette fois c'est mon soutien-gorge fit la belle en reniflant grossièrement.

-Ca va aller Orihime ne t'inquiète pas on a qu'à juste demander au fille si elles n'ont pas un vêtement quelconque afin que tu puisse le mettre par-dessus proposa t-elle doucement. Tatsuki en cet instant précis frémissait de rage non contre son amie mais contre le pervers qui s'abaissait à ses jeux dégradants. Au début son petit jeu pitoyable incluait toutes les filles, même elle avait été victime de ses sordidités, la simple remémoration de cette affaire la mettait hors d'elle, elle n'oublierait jamais ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait parcourue et cette sensation proche de l'humiliation qui a suivie, mais depuis peu il ne se concentrait que sur Orihime et allait visiblement de plus en plus loin. C'était la fois de trop, une ligne avait été franchis. Tatsuki avait déjà prévenue le proviseur mais comme on pouvait le constater cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle devait s'en occuper personnellement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Orihime sortit avec un petit sourire des plus adorables afin d'exécuter la proposition de son amie aux cheveux noir de jais. Malheureusement quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fait le tour des vestiaires Orihime comprit que plus aucun choix ne s'offrait encore à s'assit brusquement sur un des bancs de la pièces partiellement vide monde ,les deux mains sur les joues et le regard résigné se perdant dans le vide.

-Orihime je comprends bien que c'est compliqué mais il est tard et on a encore quelques heures avant la fin de la journée, et on risque de se faire engueuler par notre sensei, la dernière chose à faire c'est d'attirer l'attention ! Tu dois absolument faire comme si de rien était ils n'y verront que du feux ! Encouragea t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant et le poing en l'air. Orihime la considéra quelque seconde. Elle savait que Tatsuki plus que personne détestait cette situation et la honte qui s'en dégageait, si cette dernière avait décidée de garder le sourire alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle se leva et enlaça longuement son amie incroyablement dévouée.

-Oi ! Allez on est retard dépêchons-nous fit elle en attrapant la belle par la main et l'entraînant ainsi dans sa course folle. Une fois dans les couloirs Orihime ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler face aux les réactions de Tatsuki, la main toujours captivée par la poigne de cette dernière, qui ne cessait de s'exciter car l'endroit était totalement bondé, et elle peinait à se frayer un chemin. Orihime insoucieuse, ne se doutait pas une seule seconde des regards passionnés qu'elle suscitait. Une personne en particulier ne la quittait pas des yeux à la seconde même ou elle était entrée dans son champ de vision. Ichigo qui jusqu'alors voyait sa patience exacerbée à force de se voir ballotter par ses camarades qui constituaient la foule dans les couloirs, se détendit à la vue d'une longue chevelure soyeuse à la couleur auburn qui lui était parfaitement familière. Orihime comme à son habitude souriait, ce qui décrispa Ichigo si elle pouvait prendre cette situation à la rigolade peut être sa réaction était-elle exagéré pensa t-il intérieurement. Quelque chose sur son apparence semblait différent et Ichigo n'arrivait pas à mettre le droit dessus lorsque des bribes d'une conversation furent interceptés par ses oreilles.

-T'es sur que c'est Inoue Orihime fit l'un en sifflant d'admiration.

-Mec, Je te jure c'est elle j'arrive pas à y croire je pensais pas qu'elle était ce genre de fille dit l'autre en rigolant.

-Cette poitrine qui se balade à l'air libre sous son uniforme je peux te dire que ça me donne des idées ricanèrent-ils ensemble. Ichigo déglutit, inconsciemment son regard se porta sur l'objet de la discussion à chaque petite secousse provoquée par son rire sa poitrine bougeait de façon incontrôlable sous ses habits. Un violent frisson parcourut son corps de la tête aux pieds, alors qu'une vision fugace lui traversait l'esprit, cette beauté au sourire éblouissant le corps en sueur la poitrine s'agitant sous son nez alors qu'elle enfourchait sa masculinité engorgé de sang et droite telle une épée prête à transpercer sa partenaire de désir, soudainement il se sentit à l'étroit dans son uniforme pourtant parfaitement à sa taille, la température semblait d'ailleurs grimper à chaque était en sueur et la chaleur de la foule ne l'aidait pas, il secoua brusquement la tête désireux de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Bon sang ! C'était d'Inoue Orihime dont il s'agissait il avait honte d'avoir des pensées de cette nature la concernant, elle n'était pas un objet sexuel elle bien plus que cela et Ichigo n'était parfaitement conscient lui plus que quiconque. Il culpabilisait terriblement, il ne me méritait pas de l'avoir comme amie mais il ne pouvait se détacher d'elle, tel le barracuda attiré par les objets qui brillent son éclat exerçait un attraction fascinante sur le pauvre jeune homme.

-Grave elle est trop bonne ! Gémit l'une commère à l'arrière. Ichigo se crispa. Regarde moi cette poitrine ! Si elle a oublié de mettre un soutif c'est peut-être pour nous faire passer un message, feu vert les gars ! Poursuivit-il de plus belle en s'esclaffant à l'unisson avec son compère. Le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour ces médiocres personnages était ineffable, il n'avait aucune considération pour la dignité d'Orihime, Ichigo était quelqu'un de facilement irritable mais la meilleure façon d'exacerber cet aspect de lui était assurément de se conduire de la sorte envers ses proches et particulièrement avec une jeune fille aux grands yeux bruns ensorceleurs. Ichigo se retourna finalement prêt à en découdre avec ces deux idiots quand soudain il se fit apostropher.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Chantonna t-elle en gesticulant d'excitation le visage resplendissant de joie. Quand son regard croisa enfin celui de l'interpellé ,elle mit aussitôt de façon théâtrale la main sur sa bouche avec l'air étonné qui allait avec, en réalisant la bêtise de son geste. Maintenant l'intéressé se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers elles. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'un élément essentiel de sa garde-de-robe était manquant, mais dès qu'elle vit Kurosaki-kun ses mots sortirent de façon mécanique de sa bouche. Et pourtant c'était la dernière personne par qui elle voulait être vu dans cet état. Poussée par la peur de la déception qu'elle pourrait lire sur son visage aussitôt qu'il la verrait de façon aussi grossièrement vêtue, elle tira timidement sur le vêtement de Tatsuki.

-Hm ? fit Tatsuki absorbée dans ses pensées qui consistaient à trouver un moyen d'arriver plus vite en cours.

-Eto...Tatsuki-chan je crois que Chizuru-chan se dirige vers nous fit-elle en se frottant la nuque gênée de devoir mentir de la sorte à sa plus fidèle amie.

-Nani ! S'exclama t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle raffermit sa poigne et tira Orihime décidée à se frayer un chemin. Étonnement après de nombreuses insultes, de plaintes et d'excuses ses derniers majoritairement de la part d'Orihime elles arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de leur classe suivie de leur sensei Ochi Misato.

-Allez tout le monde asseyez-vous !

Ichigo et Chad débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard accompagnés de Misuzu l'attention accaparé par l'écran de son téléphone dernier cri et d'un Keigo la joue endolories après avoir été assommé par Ichigo pour lui avoir sauté dessus comme à son habitude. Ichigo déçue d'avoir raté sa camarade de peu se dirigea lentement vers son bureau, cette dernière fit mine de ne pas le voir et feignait un intérêt exagéré pour son stylo chappy que lui avait gentiment offert Rukia après lui avoir longuement expliqué touts ses avantages tels que sa fluorescence dans le noir ou son odeur fruité ainsi que la gomme en forme de chappy vendue avec. Orihime était très contente de ce cadeau fait par la petite shinigami car elle savait ô combien l'adorable mascotte à la tête de lapin était sacré pour elle, pensa-t-elle en souriant pensivement se remémorant les yeux étincelants de Rukia tandis qu'elle lui donnait son cadeau et vantait ses mérites.

-Yo,Inoue salua Ichigo. Orihime fut décontenancé au point d'en jeter son stylo aussitôt elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais Ichigo qui avait eu la même idée que la belle fit de même et par un geste malencontreux sa tête heurta la sienne, le choc sévère au point qu'Ichigo en tomba à la renverse. Orihime était connue pour avoir le crâne dur et Ichigo en avait bien souvent fait les frais tout comme en ce moment. Sonné par la brutalité du cou Ichigo ne vit pas Orihime se précipité à sa rescousse en se confondant en excuse que lorsque sa poitrine voluptueuse se tenait en face de lui. Le jeune se remémora sa vision érotique de plutôt et se releva brusquement les joues légèrement colorées.

-Kami-sama ! Gomen Kurosaki-kun s'excusa-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai je crois que c'est ce rêve que j'ai fait ou les lutins avaient pris le contrôle du monde et le gouvernement avait décidé de me changer en robot puisque je suis là seule à les voir, alors évidemment j'ai accepté acquiesça t-elle en le regardant avec détermination, mais la bataille entre les lutins c'est très mal passée puisque lors de mon attaque finale-.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ! J'ai dit à vos places tout le monde on a déjà pris assez de retard fit Ochi sensei en remontant sèchement ses lunettes avec son majeur. Ichigo sourit à la vue d'Orihime Inoue se dirigeant maladroitement à sa place tout en s'excusant. Il n'y avait qu'elle pouvant faire de tels rêves, des robots contre des lutins ? Incroyable, Hollywood n'y à même jamais pensé. C'était un des aspects qu'il affectionnait particulièrement chez elle, son ingénuité. Le cours se passa calmement Ochi sensei était toujours aussi enjouée que d'habitude mais une fois le cours terminée Orihime ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de délivrance, elle rangea donc aussitôt ses affaires tout en visualisant un coin tranquille ou elle pourrait passer la pause déjeuner.

-Inoue je pense que - commença Tatsuki lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par un jeune homme ténébreux à la silhouette élancée.

-Bonjour Arisawa-san,Inoue-san.

-Oyaho Ishida-kun répondit joyeusement l'auburn.

-Yo.

-Inoue-san j'ai fait le déplacement pour te prévenir que le cours de couture qui était prévenue à malheureusement été déplacé.

-Oh ! Laissa t-elle visiblement déçue, elle adorait les cours de couture avec Ishida-kun ils étaient amusant et son talent sans limite, elle ne cessait d'apprendre de nouvelle technique avec lui . Je vois pas de problème merci d'avoir pris la peine de te déplacer Ishida-kun précisa t-elle son enjouement aussitôt retrouvé.

-De rien, sur ce je m'en vais, déclara t-il en se retournant avant de tomber sur Ichigo. Tiens-donc Kurosaki poursuivit-il, ce n'est jamais un plaisir de tomber sur un punk de ton genre provoqua-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes.

-La ferme Ishida c'est jamais un plaisir pour moi de tomber sur ta face d'aspirine. L'insulté leva un sourcil méprisant et continua sa route après avoir salué Chad. Ichigo leva les yeux aux ciels. Ishida Uryû avait le don de l'agacer par sa simple présence. Le jeune homme impulsif remarqua les bureaux vides de ses amies et comprit que Tatsuki et Orihime s'étaient éclipsés pendant sa brève altercation avec le jeune Quincy. Les jeunes concernées avaient réussies à s'isoler de leur groupe habituel pour s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre. Tatsuki savait que les filles allaient taquiner Orihime et Chizuru seraient sans doute insoutenable.C'était la meilleure chose à faire se dit-elle en voyant son amie fredonner joyeusement un jingle publicitaire tout en sirotant don jus de pomme.

-Je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Ichigo. Orihime qui allait aborder la partie la plus intéressante du jingle avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Toussant violemment et se sentant à cours d'air elle fit de grand signe à Tatsuki afin de lui faire part de son mécontentement.

-Arrête tes simagrées ridicules Orihime. C'est vraiment sérieux cette histoire avertit-elle en se laissant tomber nonchalamment sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Orihime inspira un grand cou et sa cage thoracique se calma peu à peu.

-Pourquoi Tatsuki-chan questionna t-elle timidement le regard baissée vers le sol les mains entrelaçant ses genoux et la tête délicatement posée sur ces derniers.

-Orihime ! Y'a un pervers qui te vole tes habits tu ne peux pas continuer à ignorer ce fait !

-Je le sais très bien mais pourquoi impliqué Kurosaki-kun à tout ça je suis sûre qu'il a des choses plus importantes à faire que cela. Je ne veux pas être une gêne pour lui.

-Tu ne seras jamais une gêne pour moi Inoue fit une grave et chaude avec un soupçon de consternation, dans son dos.


	2. Euforia

-Tu ne seras jamais une gêne pour moi Inoue fit une grave et chaude avec un soupçon de consternation, dans son dos. Orihime se retourna brusquement pleine d'embarras et la vue que lui offrait le visage d'Ichigo lui brisa le cœur. Il parut vexé par cette remarque, un voile semblait assombrir son regard habituellement ardent couleur café . Toutes les émotions d'Ichigo Kurosaki passaient par son regard, Orihime avait pu y entrapercevoir le pire comme sa transformation en Hollow pour la première fois quand elle avait été enlevée par Aizen et le meilleur comme ce jour lors de leur bataille contre Ywach où l'expression dans son regard fut gravée à jamais dans son esprit . Elle adorait se perdre dans leur immensité bien que n'osant que trop peu souvent intimidé par leur intensité, mais les contempler était pour elle aussi jouissif que de boire une boisson chaude par jour d'hiver.

-Gomen...Kurosaki-kun ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire expliqua t-elle tristement en vain. Chad lui offrit un regard compatissant. Il connaissait bien son amie et comprenait ce qu'elle entendait par cela, mais Ichigo pouvait être remarquablement affecté dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Orihime.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème Tatsuki précisa Ichigo sans un regard dans la direction d'Orihime. La jeune fille le regard embrumé souffrait non pas de l'attitude d'Ichigo mais d'avoir pu le blesser même si c'était indépendamment de sa volonté.

-Orihime ? interrogea Tatsuki en lui demandant son accord du regard. Elle acquiesça timidement ne voulant point envenimer d'avantage la situation et heurter à nouveau les sentiments de son bien aimé, cela lui était inconcevable.

-Orihime a un stalker annonça t-elle de but en blanc,Ichigo leva un sourcil sous la confusion. Il était conscient que sa camarade était victime de son apparence avantageuses, des jeunes hommes désespérés pouvaient aller jusqu'à la suivre chez elle, mais étant donné qu'elle ne rentrait rarement seule à son domicile comment donc était-il possible qu'elle se trouve dans une telle situation se demanda t-il intérieurement.

-Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

-Eh bien...ça fait quelques semaines maintenant,au début toutes les filles se voyaient voler des objets personnels puis des chaussettes c'était généralement des choses futiles et puis d'un coup ces attaques se sont concentrées uniquement sur Orihime,et il allait à chaque fois de plus en plus loin.

-Comment ça s'enquit-il naïvement, Chad qui avait compris les sous-entendus toussota pour dissimuler sa gêne. Orihime quant à elle avait enfouie sa tête dans ses genoux les joues brûlantes d'embarrassement. Tatsuki lui lança un regard agacé et soupira exagérément avant de poursuivre sa phrase.

-Quoi tu veux que je te fasse un dessin idiot ! C'est vrai que tu n'as passé l'heure de recours à la regarder, comment aurais-tu pu remarquer ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Le jeune shinigami ouvrit la bouche en protestation ébranlé par ses accusations incriminantes. Du coin de l'œil il observa la réaction de la concernée, rien, elle restait immobile. Il en voulait à Tatsuki de l'accuser de la sorte devant Inoue, même si ses allégations étaient partiellement vraies du moins c'est-ce qu'il en conclut en réalisant qu'il n'avait pris aucune note du cours et que son esprit était occupé à une autre activité impliquant une déesse aux cheveux auburn accroupie à ses pieds tandis qu'il était assis la tête en arrière et elle dépourvue de ses habits s'affairant dans une position des plus alléchantes et avec vigueur dans son entre-jambe. Ichigo passa sa main sur son visage. Il devenait pathétique. Ce n'est point étonnant qu'Inoue le mette à l'écart de la sorte, il était indigne d'elle.

-Kurosaki-kun ! est-ce que ça va tu es tout pâle souligna t-elle l'air inquiet. Alors qu'il recouchait une mèche rebelle sur sa crinière orangée il lui offrit un petit sourire timoré sans se douter des nombreuses émotions que ce simple geste pouvaient suscités chez la belle. Orihime clignota sottement des yeux quand un rayon de soleil illumina le jeune homme éclairant ces yeux cafés qui en cet instant la fixait curieusement. Elle ne pouvait soutenir ce regard si profond qui semblait sonder son âme et la mettre à nue. Elle avait peur qu'il découvre à quel point tout son être en allant jusqu'à son âme lui était amplement dévoué et se consumait un peu plus chaque jours de désir pour lui. Cette étincelle qui l'avait dans le regard l'effrayait car elle savait qu'elle pouvait déclencher un feu de désir qui ne demandait qu'à être alimenter, et qu'il lui serait difficile de contrôler cette passion. Elle ne voulait pas que le rejet soit l'extincteur de ses sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle, elle ignorait d'ailleurs si son même refus puisse un jour étouffer les flammes de son amour.

-C'est donc pour ça que...répondit-il évasivement.

-Oui. On ne sait pas qui il est mais il semble dangereux. Je pense qu'on devrait mener l'enquête ou du moins être plus attentif à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous c'est pour ça que je tenais à ce qu'on te prévienne, ainsi que Chad. Je vais en toucher deux mots à Ishida également.

-Inoue appela t-il doucement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda t-il toujours blessé du fait que la jeune fille ait eu à traverser tout cela sans ressentir le besoin lui en parler. La cloche sonna ce qu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il prenait place à son bureau il essaya de se remémorer toutes les personnes suspectes ayant approchées Orihime. Le constat était affligeant. C'était une jeune fille abordable et elle discutait avec tout le monde elle voyait toujours le bon en tout en chacun. Une fois la dernière heure de cours enfin écoulée Ichigo prit une décision radicale alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Inoue.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi,Inoue annonça-t-il fermement. Toute la classe se tût comme un seul homme et puis quelque seconde plus tard des murmures se firent entendre. Impassible Ichigo attendait la réponse de sa camarade qui sentait en cet instant précis son esprit quitté son corps physique.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Keigo,pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit de raccompagner une beauté comme Orihime-chan ne serait ce où que ce soit , se plaignit-il en étant tiré hors de la classe par Misuzu levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ichigo ! Cria t-il jusqu'à ce que le bruit s'évanouisse. Tatsuki les bras croisés secouait la tête visiblement irritée par ce spectacle pathétique que leur offrait comme à son habitude le jeune Asano de nom.

-Kurosaki ! Je te préviens si tu oses poser tes sales pattes sur ma poitrine adorée s'écria t-elle en pointant du doigt la poitrine d'Orihime,je te jure que je trouverai et que- elle n'eût pas le temps de finir que sa phrase que Tatsuki lui enfonça son poing dans la tête tout en la tirant par son vêtement hors de la classe.

-Oi ! Ichigo prends soin d'Inoue continua t-elle jusqu'à la sortie sans porter attention aux complaintes de la jeunes filles aux cheveux rouges, suivies de Chad qui lui fit un pouce en l'air avant de s'en aller. La classe était maintenant vide, il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui.

-Ano Kurosaki-kun...tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ! Je peux rentrer toute seule sourit-elle.

-Inoue,tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Interrogea t-il le visage sombre.

-Non bien sûr que non...c'est juste que je ne veux pas être une gêne pour Kurosaki-kun avoua t-elle le regard fixé au sol.

-Inoue arrête de te considérer comme une gêne,après tout ce qu'on a traversé... tu devrais savoir que tu es tout sauf une gêne.

-Kurosaki-kun...

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais rien me dire ?

-J'ai décidé il y a longtemps que j'arrêterai de me reposer sur Kurosaki-kun,je ne peux pas continuer à me tourner vers toi chaque fois que j'ai un problème, sinon qu'est que ça voudrait dire de moi en tant que personne déclara t-elle en le regardant l'air déterminée. Un éclair de lumière furtif traversa son regard Ichigo comprit à quel point c'était important pour elle et que ce n'était pas contre lui ,mais son estomac noué lui indiquait qu'il n'était peut être pas forcément en accord avec ses propos.

-Inoue commença-t-il chaudement la faisant violemment frissonner ,c'est peut-être égoïste mais peut être que j'ai envie que tu continues à faire appel à moi quand tu en as besoin. "Ça ne me dérange pas et ça ne sera jamais le cas" avoua-t-il en détournant le visage de son regard. Les mots sortirent machinalement de sa bouche. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue de la journée ou aux nombreuses émotions qu'il avait eu, toutes sans exceptions associés à elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle ou pourquoi lui disait-il toutes ces choses insensées, car à la seconde où leur regard se croisait plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il parlait sans réfléchir. Souriait inconsciemment. Rigolait intérieurement de sa naïveté ou de ses histoires toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres.

-Kurosaki-kun est bien trop gentil rigola-t-elle maladroitement.

-Inoue...

-Kurosaki-kun ne devrait pas me dire ce genre de chose où sinon je vais...commença-t-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux. "Ou je vais" répéta t-elle en luttant désespérément pour garder son calme et contrôler le flot de larme qui pouvait s'écoulait à tout instant. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître le jeune remplaçant de maintenant quelques semaines du concierge monsieur Jin Kojima ,vêtu de son uniforme bleu toujours bien entretenu.

-Oi ! J'ai du boulot à faire le lycée va bientôt fermer ! Jeunes gens rentrez chez vous bordel ! Orihime sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet sortie précipitamment de la salle non sans saluer ,le remplaçant qui était à peine plus âgé qu'eux, Ichigo lui courant après. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchirent le portail du lycée.

-Inoue...

-La vérité c'est que quand Kurosaki-kun me dit que je peux continuer à m'appuyer sur lui au fond ça me fait plaisir parce que quand Kurosaki-kun est à mes côtés je me sens en sécurité. Parce qu'il m'a toujours protégée mais j'ai l'impression d'être dépendante de lui et de ne pas pouvoir m'en détacher. Je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées, Kurosaki-kun est quelqu'un de gentil et il dirait sans doute cela à tous ses amis, alors est-ce que c'est mal si cela me fasse honteusement plaisir ? s'enquit elle la voix brisée tandis que des larmes chaudes coulaient sur son visage décomposé par la douleur que lui infligeaient ses sentiments. Ichigo ne comprenait guère ce qu'il se passait une seconde plutôt ils marchaient silencieusement et la seconde d'après elle éclatait en sanglot. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est que la vision d'Inoue dans cet état lui était insoutenable.

-Inoue tu es quelqu'un de très courageux et je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ces choses égoïste mais parfois même les plus fort on besoin d'aide donc si à l'avenir tu te sens dépassée par les événements, sache que tu pourras toujours faire appel à moi. Beaucoup de chose ont changés mais tu resteras toujours la même personne avec le cœur bienveillant et moi un idiot visiblement rigola t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Peu importe à quel point les choses autour de moi changent mon amour pour la personne que j'aime restera toujours le même. Ichigo se crispa sous la colère à l'entente de cette déclaration subite. Inoue était donc amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Cette information l'affecta plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer. Qu'est-ce que cela avait avoir avec la conversation ? Elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un tant mieux, ça ne l'intéressa pas et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Et puis qui était-il ? L'avait-il déjà vu ou bien était-ce un de ces collègues de travail à temps partiel à la boulangerie du coin ? Non, il s'en fichait. Mais la traitait-il correctement au moins ? Était-il quelqu'un de bien ? C'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Orihime méritait quelqu'un qui savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, n'abusant pas de sa gentillesse et la traitant avec précaution tel un joyau. Ichigo souffrait terriblement et en ignorait la cause.

-Kurosaki-kun est tout sauf idiot, il est gentil, il est attentif aux besoins de ses proches sa dévotion pour ses sœurs est admirable... Kurosaki-kun est quelqu'un de merveilleux et c'est pour cela que mon cœur lui appartiendra toujours déclara t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement. Ichigo continuant son chemin repassait en revue les collègues d'Orihime car s'étant déjà arrêté dans la boulangerie où elle travaillait à plusieurs reprises il en avait pu en croiser certains, malheureusement la majorité des employés étaient des filles, à moins qu'Orihime ne soit...Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant que la belle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se retourna vivement et la vit debout au milieu de la ruelle sombre légèrement éclairé par un réverbère ,en fin de vie luttant tant bien que mal pour accomplir jusqu'à la toute fin sa fonction, avec détermination puis soudain ces derniers mots lui martela l'esprit "Kurosaki-kun est quelqu'un de merveilleux et c'est pour cela que mon cœur lui appartient". Il s'approcha craintivement d'elle craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

-Inoue...est ce que j'ai mal entendu interrogea t-il hébété.Elle était terrifiée, son propre culot la cloua sur place. Tout ce qu'elle pu faire,fut de répondre non de la tête, la voix qui plutôt semblait suivre aveuglement les désirs de son cœur ne sortait plus aucun son, comme si sa raison avait enfin repris le contrôle, mais ne savait plus que faire, les larmes s'étaient pourtant asséchées sur son doux visage elle semblait libérée d'un poids et l'intensité de son regard le dé fois arrivé à sa hauteur il resta quelque seconde ,qui lui parurent durer une éternité tant l'immensité de son regard lui faisait perdre tout notion du temps ,à la contempler.

-Inoue tu mérites mieux que moi déclara-t-il en lui caressant avec hésitation le bras. Il se sentit soudain comme un passager dans son propre corps quand il réalisa soudain ce que l'avait poussée à faire sa fougue , pourtant il n'arrêta nullement sa caresse, la sensation que lui procurait la peau d'ivoire de la jeune fille était exquise et il en tressaillis sous le coup d'une émotion qui lui était jusqu'alors inédite. Orihime sentit son être vibrer au contact des grandes mains calleuses de son shinigami ,à fore de manier le zanpakutoh ,sur sa peau et quelque chose en elle remuer violemment.

-C'est impossible chuchota-t-elle de crainte de rompre ce moment d'intimité entre eux.

-Si tu savais toutes ces idées impures que j'ai quand je te vois, tu monopolises mes pensées se plaignit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Son odeur irrésistible fruitée embaumait délicieusement ses narines. "Je ne te mérite pas" répéta-t-il en faisant un geste de recul aussitôt arrêté par une main ferme derrière sa tête.

-Kurosaki-kun,je t'aime lui souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille. Captivé par ces lèvres lui susurrant ces mots doux, il mit fin à la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa passionnément désireux de s'abreuver de chaque goûte de vérité qui s'en écoulait. Timide au premier abord elle fini par ouvrir avec hésitation la bouche afin d'encourager le jeune Kurosaki à aller plus en profondeur. Ichigo était euphorique, les lèvres de sa belle dépassait ses nombreux fantasmes les plus fous tant elles étaient délicieuses, pour cette raison quand les deux tourtereaux durent s'éloigner afin de récupérer leur souffle Ichigo blâmait ses poumons de tant de faiblesse. Il pourrait passer des nuits dans les bras d'Inoue à l'embrasser inlassablement. Il réalisa ô combien il tenait à elle, il avait tenter d'enfouir ses sentiments ou encore de les ignorer mais toutes ces années d'oppression semblait ressurgir avec la violence d'un volcan en éruption. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais il avait envie d'elle au point d'en perdre toute consistance il voulait fusionner ses fantasmes et la réalité n'importe où voire dans cette ruelle habillée de la pénombre.

-Kurosaki-kun dit-elle en enlaçant son torse,Ichigo comprit qu'Inoue partageait également sa détresse. Il déglutit, il était pressé par son désir mais Inoue méritait mieux il ne pouvait lui faire l'amour dans un tel endroit. Il l'attrapa soudain par la taille remémorant à la jeune fille un souvenir étrangement familier pour gagner du temps et se dirigea précipitamment jusqu'à chez elle encouragé par la récompense qui s'offrirait à lui une fois qu'il y serait, sa poitrine découverte sous habits se durcissait dans son dos, Ichigo en avait les poils qui se hérissaient et voyait sa respiration s'accélérer. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte Ichigo la déposa délicatement au sol. Alors qu'elle s'affairait à débloquer les verrous lorsque le cliquetis retentit elle se retourna soudainement vers son bellâtre. Ichigo ferma les yeux afin de recouvrer ses esprits puis expira calmement pensant anticiper ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire.

-C'est pas grave Inoue je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoique soit ,c'était une journée forte en émotions, je-.

-Kurosaki-kun coupa t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'en ai vraiment envie, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié ou autre. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que Kurosaki-kun désire demanda t-elle avec embarras. Ichigo surprit par la tournure des événements passa une main dans ses cheveux gêné d'avoir mal interprété la tension dans l'air mais se réjouissant tout de même qu'une personne aussi avenante qu'Inoue puisse l'aimer.

-Inoue tu ne réalises pas, n'est-ce? Demanda-t-il le visage tout à coup dangereusement près du sien.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda la jeune candide.

-Inoue lui chuchota-t-il bien des gens mourraient d'envie d'être à ma place en cet instant et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde déclara-t-il le regard plongé dans les yeux pétillants de la jeune fille aux courbes généreuses. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte mettant fin au supplice d'Ichigo et l'entraîna tendrement à l'intérieur. Aveuglé par son désir Ichigo souleva facilement Orihime mais la déposa néanmoins doucement sur le canapé, excité par les halètements de sa belle il ne savait par où commencer, il lui caressa la cuisse de ses grandes mains lui provoquant des gémissements timorés, puis lui palpa les seins objets de nombreux de ses fantasmes.

-Kurosaki-kun fit elle entre deux gémissement.

-Inoue,tu vas bien ? Est ce que je te fais mal ? S'enquit-il. Elle fit non de la tête.

-Kurosaki-kun, laisse moi m'occuper de toi proposa-t-elle en rougissant terriblement, les oreilles en feu elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux dans l'attente de sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne sur elle, elle voulait simplement faire plaisir à celui qui avait la main mise sur son son cœur. Ichigo abasourdie acquiesça sous le charme d'une Orihime prenant les initiatives. Alors que la belle glissait sensuellement jusqu'à l'antre de la bête enragée par l'excitation,un bruit étouffé venant de l'extérieur les interpella brusquement. Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec celui qui lui faisait perdre la raison,Ichigo se leva avec précipitation et sortit de l'appartement suivit d'une Orihime des plus inquiètes. Les alentours semblaient calme et Ichigo allait proposer à la jeune fille de rentrer s'abriter du vent glacial quand soudain un objet attisa sa curiosité.


	3. Désillusion

Les alentours semblaient calme et Ichigo allait proposer à la jeune fille de rentrer s'abriter du vent glacial quand soudain un objet attisa sa curiosité. C'était une petite boîte en carton rose parsemés de nœuds blancs dont l'emballage fait de tissu était encore parfaitement conservé. Le visage d'Orihime se décomposa et elle accourut vers l'objet en l'ouvrant les mains tremblantes. Des cupcake surmonter d'un glaçage au sourire morbide et en dessous des photographies de sous-vêtements parfaitement familier à la jeune fille meublaient l'espace. Une main douce et rassurante se fit sentir dans le bas du dos de la meilleure amie de Tatsuki.

-Hé susurra ,t-il au creux de ses oreilles enflammées au souffle chaud du son de sa voix sur sa peau. Il lui prit délicatement la boîte abjecte des mains. Ichigo était révulsé. Son cœur était meurtri de voir Orihime exposée de la sorte, il fallait véritablement être un être inqualifiable pour oser s'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle était d'une gentillesse sans pareil. Non tout compte fait, il fallait être simplement dérangé pour s'amuser de ces petits jeux,nul ne méritait une humiliation de ce genre.

\- Je te protégerai fit-il avec la même détermination déconcertante qu'il lui avait faite après l'attaque de Yammy et d'Ulquiorra. Je te protégerai sans faillir...tu m'entends ? Interrogea-t-il en l'enlaçant par l'arrière. L'euphorie de la belle était telle qu'elle en en resta muette elle imita à son tour afin de lui montrer son approbation et l'entoura de ses bras frêles, comparativement à celles de son amant dont les muscles saillaient vaillamment. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement constatant le vacarme qu'ils avaient fait alors que leur esprit était obturé par les différentes sensations que l'un éveillait en l'autre. Ils se mirent en tête de ranger,la pression était retombée et ils étaient tous deux en cet instant intimidés et ne savaient point comment réagir envers l'autre après cet effusion d'amour sensationnel. Orihime observait Ichigo du coin de l'œil, qui passait le balais près du canapé ou quelques minutes plutôt ils auraient pu s'unir dans les jouissances de l'amour,et pourtant il était resté à ses côtés percevant ses craintes et ne lui réclamant point de récompense comme beaucoup aurait dores et déjà revendiqué. Elle l'aimait si profondément et d'une façon si pure qu'il aurait très bien pu la manipuler afin d'arriver à ses fin,mais non. Voilà qu'il replaçait les coussins. Orihime se frappa le front. Kurosaki-kun était dans son appartement à une heure tardive sans-soutient et tout ce qu'elle trouvait de mieux à faire c'était de le charger de tâches inutiles. Elle soupira tant sa bêtise l'agaçait.

\- Ano Kurosaki-kun ! Dit elle avec enchantement. Il était accroupi et cherchait désespérément un quatrième coussin qu'il pensait avoir vu plutôt,mais il avait beau questionner son esprit tout ce qui lui revenait était la poitrine opulente de sa belle sur son visage. Les joues légèrement brûlantes il se releva et inspecta minutieusement la pièce. Où diable était ce coussin ? Était il réelle au moins,en avait-il bien vu quatre placés sur ce canapé ? Il n'en était point sur ,en tout honnêteté dans le feux de l'action ce maudit coussin fut le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Kurosaki-kun répéta t-elle soucieuse lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme visiblement intrigué.

\- Gomen Inoue s'excusa t-il dans la confusion en se maudissant intérieurement d'ignorer sa belle.

\- Pas de problème ! Sourit-elle ses petites mains s'agitant et brassant maladroitement l'air.«Kurosaki-kun veut-il quelques chose à boire ou à manger » poursuivit-elle brusquement dans un long bâillement,aussitôt qu'elle eut fini elle se mit vivement la main sur la bouche honteuse de ce geste des plus grossiers.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Elle était adorable et ses mimiques lui faisait fondre le cœur.

-Non ça ira Inoue...je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher proposa t-il,une émotion vive et fugace apparue aussitôt sur le visage de l'auburn durant une fraction de seconde.« Ne t'inquiète pas Inoue je vais veiller toute la nuit » continua t-il afin de la rassurer.

-Non ! Il est hors de question que Kurosaki-kun veille toute la nuit s'exclama t-elle offusquée.

-Je ne te laisserai certainement pas dormir toute seule alors qu'il y à un pervers qui rôde près de chez toi rétorqua t-il. « Comme si ceux du lycée n'était pas suffisant » murmura t-il agacé. Orihime n'entendit rien.

-Dans ce cas je veillerai avec toi !

-Non.

-Hé ?

-Non répéta t-il.

-Kurosaki-kun s'il te plaît,je ne veux pas être une gêne...tu as ta famille qui t'attends à la maison,ça serait égoïste de ma part que de te demander de rester.

-J'enverrai au vieux un texto. Crois-moi rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel en pensant à toutes les blagues salaces que son misérable père lui réserverait certainement ,tant son esprit était un abysse de perversion ,quand il rentrera.

-Tu es sur ? Questionna t-elle en jouant timidement avec ses doigts sans oser le regarder.

-Sur et certain ,précisa t-il en lui relevant le montant afin que leur regard se joues colorées elle lui sourit en guise de réponse.

-Je dormirai sur la canapé indiqua subitement Ichigo craintif de rallumer les feux d'un désir qu'il avait eu du mal à éteindre.

-Kurosaki-kun sera inconfortable ! se plaignit-elle.

-Où devrais-je dormir selon toi Inoue ? S'enquit-il avec une naïveté feinte.

-Ano...tu pourrais dormir dans mon lit,il y à de la place et puis les lutins finissent tout le temps par m'y faire tomber donc tu auras toute la place pour toi ! J'espère quand même qu'il ne s'attaqueront pas à Kurosaki-kun digressa t-elle la mine soucieuse en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où elle s'était retrouvée brusquement hors de son lit sans véritable raison,cela devait forcément être les lutins qui s'adonnait à leurs petits jeux sournois,dit-elle intérieurement.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant de son visage.

\- Hai… répondit-elle le visage excessivement rougit par ce soudain renouement de proximité.

\- Inoue,chuchota t-il cherchant à approfondir ce jeu de séduction qui se déroulait entre eux,puis se remémorant soudainement sa résolution de plus tôt concernant des feux difficiles à éteindre,il se fit violence pour se rétracter. « Non je vais dormir sur la canapé comme ça je pourrais surveiller l'entrée » prétexta t-il.

\- D'accord Kurosaki-kun ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais ! Tu es vraiment gentil avoua t-elle alors que son cœur retrouvait une cadence normal.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème si c'est pour toi Inoue confessa-t-il tendrement.

\- Arigato, dit elle avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre tel une voleuse ayant commis un méfait irréparable. Elle redescendit tout de même pour lui apporter des couvertures neuves. Elle ne remonta seulement que lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que le jeune ne manquait de rien. Orihime était désormais couchée sur son lit l'air hébété ainsi que les yeux fixées sur un point inexistant mais des plus captivant. Elle avait embrassé Kurosaki-kun. Non mieux encore, Kurosaki-kun l'avait embrassée avec fougue et passion de surcroît. Il lui avait avoué qu'il pensait à elle. Lui qui accaparait égoïstement chacune de ses pensées. Elle lui avait confessé son amour. Il lui avait répondu qu'il aimait. Étrange. Après mûres réflexions. Avait-il ? Le fait est que non ce n'était point le cas,constata brutalement Orihime ce qui eu pour effet de l'extirper de sa torpeur. Ils s'étaient embrassés elle allait se donner à lui et lui s'offrir à elle mais il n'a jamais abordée la question de ses sentiments envers elle. Orihime était déchiré entre le doute et les faits qui se présentaient devant elle. Les faits étaient que Kurosaki-kun n'était pas du genre à embrasser la première venue, et il n'était certainement pas le genre de garçon à aller aussi loin avec n'importe qui. L'était-il ? Semblait lui souffler le doute l'air narquois. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Ils étaient amis depuis quelques années maintenant,mais jamais il n'avait abordé ce sujet avec elle.L'esprit torturées par toutes ces questions elle ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa couche. Finalement, comme effleurée par une feuille de pavot elle sombra délicatement dans les songes entourés des bras de Morphée. Le réveil comme toujours se fit dans le calme. La jeune fille répondant au nom d'Inoue affectionnait particulièrement le levé aux aurores ainsi l'esprit léger et tout en chanson elle fit un passage furtif à la douche et descendit prête à prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de quitter son domicile. Étant le repas le plus important de la journée Orihime lui accordait une attention particulière. Alors qu'elle passait près du canapé ou des couvertures étaient soigneusement pliées,elle se dirigea vers la cuisine la tête bougeant au rythme des sons qui sortaient joyeusement de sa bouche,une fois arrivée près du réfrigérateur elle essaya de se remémorer une recette de cuisine qui lui ferait gagner du temps. Lorsque la jeune fille réalisa que peu de choix s'offraient à elle,elle entreprit de consulter des recettes en ligne à l'aide de son téléphone. Il était huit et demie du matin et elle avait deux messages, le premier était de Tatsuki, la jeune brune lui demandait de lui rapporter un manga qu'elle avait apparemment oubliée en début de semaine chez elle. Elle sourit et répondit par une réponse affirmative à sa demande. Le second quant à lui était de Kurosaki Ichigo,son cœur manqua un battement et elle sentit ses genoux lutter pour ne pas s'affaisser. Les souvenirs de la veille la submergèrent subitement. Elle se dirigea avec peine vers le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La main sur le cœur elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Orihime était dépitée, esclave de ses sentiments elle s'était déclarée à lui, esclave de ses désirs elle lui avait montrée une face d'elle,qu'elle-même ne soupçonnait point jusqu'alors. Pourquoi ces souvenirs qui la veille lorsqu'elle les vivaient pleinement la rendait si euphorique,lui faisaient alors tant souffrir aujourd'hui ? La réponse était rejet . La douleur de ce sentiment était si insoutenable que la belle en suffoquait au point d'en chercher désespérément son souffle. Les lettres du message qui semblaient gravées sur l'écran de son téléphone ne cessaient de lui hanter l'esprit : «Désolé». Elle s'étaient mise à nue et ses sentiments avait violemment été recouverts d'un tissu trop étroit pour elle tant elle s'était dévoilée. Elle n'en voulait pas au jeune Kurosaki de son attitude bien qu'elle ait été rude mais elle se haïssait d'avoir après toutes ses années à le lorgner voulu s'approcher du soleil,voilà que la réalité comme on pouvait s'y attendre était bien douloureuse. Elle s'était brûlée,son cœur était parti en feu et ses sentiments avait été réduits en cendre. Orihime resta quelques minutes le regard sans vie puis se fit violence pour se lever et se préparer afin de partir au lycée.L'amour est un sentiment noble et éblouissant lorsqu'il y à une réciprocité mais si ce n'est point le cas nous sommes étourdis par son éclat au point d'en être projeté dans une léthargie. Cela va de soi que le plus dur était de se ressaisir. Orihime Inoue avait vécue de graves événements depuis son plus jeune âge, des parents abusifs,la mort de son frère et son enlèvement au Hueco Mundo. Aussi longtemps que ceux qu'elle aimait était heureux et souriant elle apprenait à intérioriser tous ses sentiments négatifs. Kurosaki-Kun ne l'aimait pas et c'était un fait elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour cela. La belle constata avec horreur qu'elle était en retard, elle décida de se passer du petit-déjeuner,car après tout elle n'avait envie de rien. Sur le chemin du lycée elle rencontra le jeune homme originaire du Mexique.

-Oyaho Chad-kun !fit elle de façon faussement joyeuse.

-Inoue,salua t-il sobrement.

Le chemin se fit en silence,Chad lui apprit qu'Ichigo allait avoir du retard à cause de son père. A l'évocation de son prénom Orihime se sentit défaillir sous le regard inquisiteur de son camarade à la musculature imposante.

-Est ce que ça va Inoue ? S'enquit-il en voyant le visage de sa camarade pâlir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle acquiesça et prétexta que son repas trop copieux d'hier semblait vouloir refaire surface et s'enfuit à toute allure. Chad qui voyait la silhouette de sa camarade disparaître à l'horizon savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas,mais si elle n'avait pas ressentie le besoin de se confier il n'allait pas la brusquer. Alors qu'il poursuivit son chemin,Orihime qui était arrivée en avance dans la classe culpabilisait terriblement d'avoir délaissée aussi sèchement son ami,lui qui était si avisé. Quelques minutes plus tard les élèves de sa classe commençaient à affluer. Elle inspira profondément le moment fatidique de sa rencontre avec Ichigo allait bientôt arriver. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et avait excessivement peur.

\- Oi ! Inoue l'appela-t-on. Elle se crispa. C'était sa meilleure amie qui la fixait é -ci s'approchait doucement de son bureau,mais le regard d'Orihime était fixé sur le dos de la tête d'une chevelure à la couleur bien trop familière. Finalement. Il était arrivé discrètement et s'était dirigé vers son bureau sans un regard envers elle. Quelle supplice,pensa t-elle le regard assombrit. Le rejet puis l'ignorance. Son calvaire aurait-il donc une fin ? Elle était épuisée et n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Elle n'avait envie de rien et voulait être laissée en paix, tous ces rires et sourires insouciants à son égard aiguisés par la joie ne faisaient qu'élargir la plaie de sa souffrance.

-On en parlera plus tard,ordonna Tatsuki à voix basse en décelant la détresse de son ami. Elle retourna à sa place en frôlant le bureau du jeune shinigami. Le concerné avait des cernes sous les yeux et était d'une humeur exécrable à tel point que même Keigo le fougueux ne tenta point de l'intercepter comme à son habitude. Son humeur était palpable, il avait ce sentiment désagréable lui collant à la peau telle de la suie. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter envers Inoue. Ce matin en se réveillant chez la belle, toutes les images de la nuit dernière envahirent son esprit. Il s'était comporté comme un goujat, il avait profité d'elle alors qu'elle était clairement dévastée par les nombreuses émotions causées par son harceleur. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait juré de la protéger mais c'était bien de lui qu'elle devait être protégée, abêtit par ses besoins il avait failli franchir une ligne dangereuse et cela était inexcusable. Il état vrai que la jeune fille s'était déclarée à lui,mais cela n'excusait en rien son geste. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de répondre à ses sentiments avant de répondre à ses désirs. Cependant quelle aurait été la réponse ? Il l'ignorait. Il était conscient que la belle aux cheveux auburn exerçait une attraction tout particulière sur sa personne mais était-ce de l'amour ou simplement du désir lié à ses hormones en plein croissance ? Une autre question qui demeurerait sans réponse pensait-il agacé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour du moins il n'en était pas sur. Il lui fallait s'éloigner de sa camarade afin de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il lui jeta un regard furtif,et lorsqu'il vit la mélancolie dans ses yeux d'ordinaire pétillants de gaieté son estomac se noua brusquement au moment même ou une gêne se manifesta à l'intérieur de sa gorge. La rancœur. C'était de sa faute si elle souffrait tant Ichigo n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de s'excuser de son comportement misérable. Néanmoins,il ne pouvait s'y résoudre tant qu'il n'avait pas déterminé ses sentiments envers elle. Il lui devait une réponse sans équivoque, il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs alors que ses sentiments étaient encore confus. Une fois l'heure de cours écoulée Ichigo fut l'un des premiers à sortir il ne voulait pas infliger plus longtemps la douleur de sa présence à sa camarade. Cette dernière accompagnée de Tatsuki ne put que regarder impuissante le jeune se précipiter hors de la salle. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de le retenir, de s'excuser de l'avoir accablé de ses sentiments dont il ne voulaient manifestement pas mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait de lui elle était tétanisée. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle n'irait jamais lui imposer une discussion qui ne l'intéressait visiblement point.

\- Orihime commença doucement Tatsuki faisant ainsi émerger la belle de ses pensées négatifs.

\- Oui fit-elle en lui souriant le regard toujours imprégné de tristesse.

\- Je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste j'ai l'impression d'être impuissante laisse moi au moins partager un centième de ta peine Orihime ! s'exclama-t-elle affectée par l'état d'un être qui lui était cher.

\- Tatsuki-chan…

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi,tu es ma meilleure amie alors confie toi à moi s'il te plaît rien qu'un peu afin de te soulager. Orihime était émue par les propos de la jeune fille. Tatsuki avait été la première personne à la défendre quand elle se faisait harceler à l'école,et n'avait jamais cessée depuis. Leur amitié était certainement la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée après la mort de son frère. Un regard entre elle signifiait mille mots,une parole d'encouragement de l'une pouvait soudainement motivé l'autre,elles avaient ries et pleurées ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois. Orihime se mit à confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à sa meilleure amie,elle lui devait au moins cela. Alors qu'elle lui racontait tout de sa déclaration en prenant soin de passer sous silence au fur et à mesure qu'elle allait plus loin dans l'histoire certains moments suggestifs ,en allant de la découverte de la boîte ignoble au message d'Ichigo datant du matin même, le visage de Tatsuki s'assombrit tout à coup. La brune fulminait de colère envers celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleure lui avait demandée une seule et unique chose et l'idiot avait échoué lamentablement. Elle se leva en hâte sous les protestations de son amie qui comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Tatsuki-chan ! Je t'en supplie s'écria-t-elle peinant à tenir la cadence avec la passionnée d'art martial. Aucune réponse. Orihime se résigna tant bien que mal elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'elle ne ferait pas changer son amie d'idée. Elle se sentait misérable de ne cesser d'importuner celui qu'elle aimait,si elle ne s'était pas déclarée en premier lieu rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé pensa-t-elle tristement. Ichigo en cet instant ,était assis tranquillement sur les marches d'escalier et peinait à ingurgiter le goûter préparer avec soin par sa petite sœur lassée que ce dernier ne quitte sans cesse le domicile sans petit-déjeuner.

\- Ichigo ! L'apostropha t-on violemment. Il leva les yeux et vit Tatsuki le visage contracté par la rage. Ichigo se leva lentement conscient de ce qui allait suivre. Une fois debout se fut sans attendre que la jeune fille lui enfonça sans merci son poing dans l'estomac,son corps se courba aussitôt sous la douleur lancinante infligée par sa camarade.

* * *

 _ **J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ce chapitre car je n'en suis pas vraiment fière...mais si je ne l'avais pas fait ce soir je pense que je n'aurais pas eu le courage et la force de continuer,d'ailleurs j'ai pris beaucoup plus de plaisir à écrire la suite car j'étais bien plus inspirée ! J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **PS : Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et qui n'hésitent pas à me dire ce qu'ils en pensent c'est très très enrichissant ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**_


	4. Ce qui transcende

\- Ichigo ! L'apostropha t-on violemment. Il leva les yeux et vit Tatsuki le visage contracté par la rage. Ichigo se leva lentement conscient de ce qui allait suivre. Une fois debout se fut sans attendre que la jeune fille lui enfonça sans merci son poing dans l'estomac,son corps se courba aussitôt sous la douleur lancinante infligée par sa camarade. Le jeune homme restait silencieux alors que la douleur sombrait pour laisser place à une détermination inébranlable. Il se releva finalement et fixa son assaillante ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter les feux de la colère de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend Ichigo ! Répond imbécile! fulmina-t-elle son torse se soulevant violemment alors que l'adrénaline se libérait dans son sang bouillonnant. Aucune réponse. Elle serra le poing.

\- Répond ! Donne moi une raison d'excuser ce comportement si indigne de toi ! continua-t-elle de plus bel, pourtant l'interpellé ne faillit pas à sa résolution à tel point que lorsqu' il vit le poing de sa camarade fendre l'air à nouveau cette fois en direction de sa mâchoire il n'essaya nullement de l'éviter. La violence de l'attaque le fit tituber furtivement.

-Ichigo répéta-t-elle la voix blanche tandis que leur regard se croisèrent. L'éclat fugace qui parcourut son iris la paralysa. Il semblait déterminer à être violenté de la sorte. Tatsuki en eût le cœur briser.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? souffla t-elle.

\- Je l'ai mérité.

\- Essayes-tu de me dire que tu es conscient d'avoir blessé Inoue?

\- Oui…

\- J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu me tromper sur toi pendant toutes ces années. Je savais que tu étais un idiot obstiné concéda-t-elle la bouche se tordant en un rictus amer. « Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu étais un tel salaud lui» asséna-t-elle. Ses derniers mots furent bien plus douloureux que n'importe quel de ces coups de poings. Blessé il n'osa plus soutenir son regard emplit de mépris envers lui.

\- Je suis désolé,fut tout ce qu'il put lui répondre.

-C'est à elle que tu devrais le dire et non à moins j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! Elle t'aime tellement et toi…! Commença-t-elle avant d'être soudainement coupée.

-Je suis indigne de son amour je sais ! S'écria t-il brusquement en renouant le contact visuel. La jeune fille était déconcertée. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Indigne ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait autant souffrir à cause d'un stupide complexe d'infériorité ? interrogea-t-elle cette fois en le dévisageant longuement. Ichigo fut pour le moins surprit par l'utilisation de ce terme, il ne qualifierait pas cela comme un complexe d'infériorité mais plutôt comme du bon sens. Orihime n'était bien entendu pas parfaite, même si selon lui elle se rapprochait du terme. Par «bon sens» il entendait que quelqu'un comme elle ne pouvait être à sa portée,non pas qu'il se pensait mauvais ou autre mais sa bonté n'égalait certainement pas la sienne,encore moins sa patience, sa politesse, ou encore son amabilité envers le premier venu. Elle méritait mieux surtout qu'il ignorait encore ce qu'il ressentait.

-Ce n'est pas un complexe commença-t-il agacé.

-Alors comment l'appellerais-tu ? Parce quelqu'un qui se soucie de son bien être,qui la surprotège,qui était prêt à livrer seul une bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance dans le seul but de la récupérer ou encore le dernier mais pas des moindres,qui est revenu à la vie pour tenir sa promesse,ce quelqu'un est tout sauf indigne.

-Tatsuki…

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ton excuse maintenant ! Vous vous valez bien tous les deux, votre relation est si particulière vous vous tenez tant en estime que vous perdez de vue votre propre valeur lorsque ça vous concerne. Ichigo était perplexe. Il était vrai qu'il voyait Orihime un tant soit peu différemment de ses autres camarades. Cela il pouvait le lui accorder. Mais le fait qu'Inoue se pense indigne de lui était inconcevable.

\- Tatsuki qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens.

-Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi agis-tu aussi différemment avec elle ?

-Comment ça ?

-Imbécile ne répond pas par une autre question ! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Ok ! Ok ! C'est parce qu'elle est plus sensible enfin j'en sais rien lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

-Neliel dont j'ai souvent entendu parler pleure souvent et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de lui crier dessus. Tu n'as jamais élevé la voix sur Orihime,révéla-t-elle le ton plus adoucit. Ichigo ne réalisa qu'en cet instant la profondeur des paroles de son amie. Il traitait Orihime bel et bien différemment.

\- Peut-être,fit-il en levant les épaules, puis il se tut quelques secondes. «C'est juste que quand son regard rencontre le mien et qu'elle me sourit … je sais pas,c'est comme si le temps se figeait. Et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'est comme si une voix résonnait en mois et me disait à quoi bon s'énerver» lui confia-t-il. Ichigo n'en revenait pas que ses mots d'une mièvrerie absolue aient pu sortir de sa propre bouche avec autant de facilité. Il était mal à l'aise, il n'aimait guère exposer ses sentiments de la sorte.

-Comment l'expliques-tu alors ? Questionna-t-elle le sourire en coin. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux de son regard narquois car au fond de lui il s'en doutait. Une petit étincelle encore faible jusqu'alors semblait jaillir au fur et à mesure du fin fond de son être. La nuit dernière tandis qu'il embrassait Inoue son éclat semblait être alimenter par chacune des caresses et des gémissements de la jeune fille,allant jusqu'à lui réchauffer les entrailles. C'était une sensation indicible qui le plongeait dans une euphorie inconditionnel. Orihime était la source de son bonheur. Un souvenir fugace mais brute lui traversa l'esprit, le regard apeuré de la jeune fille devant son masque de Hollow,cette crainte devant ce visage déformé par la peur semblant le drainer violemment de ses forces alors qu'il plongeait petit à petit dans les ténèbres de son désespoir. Puis soudain une voix encourageante entrecoupée par les sanglots le tirait tendrement à la surface. Le regard qui l'affaiblissait plus tôt le requinquait pleinement à présent. C'était comme si en cet instant précis le rejet d'Orihime avait éteint cette étincelle qui était là depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'eût soupçonné. Il l' l'aimait tant qu'il pouvait mourir pour elle,non,lui qui mettait sans cesse sa vie en danger la signification en était amoindrie. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il voulait vivre pour elle quitte à en défier la mort elle-même. Elle était sa motivation,et c'était ce qui l'avait permis de vaincre Grimmjow. Alors qu'il mettait enfin un peu de clarté sur ses sentiments et qu'il était prêt à les assumer pleinement en allant retrouver sa belle son badge de Shinigami se déclencha soudainement lui indiquant qu'un Hollow était à proximité. La cloche retentit au même moment. Le jeune Kurosaki râla mais alla tout de même accomplir sa fonction. L'heure de cours de déroulait sous l'œil d'Orihime le regard alors fixé sur le bureau vide du Shinigami. Elle était inquiète,Tatsuki avait refusée de lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux. Cette dernière avait pourtant le visage resplendissant, la jeune fille aux courbes alléchantes ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interpréter ce fait comme un mauvais signe. L'heure de cours enfin terminé Orihime qui allait prendre ses chaussures dans son casier aperçue un bout de papier déchiré enfouie dans la paire droit de sa chaussure.«Rejoins moi sur le toit» était-il écrit signé des initiales «I.K» à la vue de ces deux dernières lettres les battements du cœur de l'auburn s'accentuèrent dangereusement allant jusqu'à l'étourdir pendant une fraction de que cela soit étrange. Kurosaki-kun était-il le genre de personne à signer de ses initiales? Elle l'ignorait,et avait l'impression que le doute qui se formait lentement dans son esprit était simplement lié à l'appréhension de cette rencontre imminente. Elle cherchait une excuse pour éviter d'affronter la réalité, peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal que d'être ignoré par celui qu'elle aimait pensa-t-elle ça l'était certainement,comment pourrait-elle garder la face lors de son rejet ? L'idée même lui semblait des plus insensées. Elle ne voulait certainement pas pleurer pathétiquement devant lui. Les sentiments ne se forçaient pas et c'était un fait,peu importe à quelle point le flot de larme inonderait son visage les sentiments du jeune seraient immuables. La meilleure amie de Tatsuki se ressaisit finalement,son amour était peut-être sujet à une non-réciprocité mais leur amitié était toujours là, et ô Kami-sama qu'est ce qu'elle la chérissait. Non sans une point d'anxiété elle consentit à aller au lieu du rendez-vous. Il se faisait tard et le ciel s'assombrissait grièvement, le décor sinistre qui s'offrait à elle la fit frissonner. A cette heure de la journée le toit faisant office de lieu de détente pour bon nombre d'étudiant dans l'après midi, était en cet instant des plus lugubre une fois qu'il semblait dépossédé de ces rires entretenus par les ragots et les blagues du bas de l'alphabet des étudiants. La jeune fille eut un mauvais pressentiment et tenta un geste de recul lorsqu'une silhouette habillée de la noirceur se manifesta.

-Kurosaki-kun appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Non fit la voix étrangement familière alors qu'elle s'avançait avec une lenteur qui lui parut exagérément lente.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-elle. L'homme s'extirpa alors complètement de la noirceur.

-Vous ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète je ne te ferais pas de mal, cela fait longtemps que je t'observe tu sais. Quand je suis arrivé dans ce lycée et que tout le monde me traitait comme un chien ou ne daignait m'accorder un regard,toi tu m'as souri et salué avec chaleur sous les regards interrogateurs de tes camarades. Mais même si tu voulais bien faire cela restait douloureux...car je savais que tu aurais beau m'illuminer de ton sourire tu restais hors d' ne me regarderais jamais comme tu le regardais déblatéra-t-il en haussant brusquement le ton. Alors j'ai voulu attirer ton attention évidemment. J'avais accès au vestiaire et l'idée m'est venu naturellement. J'ai commencé à emprunter des petites choses par-ci par là, c'était censé être bon enfant l'idée que je puisse indirectement occupé ne serait ce qu'un centième de tes pensées m'apportait une jouissance démesurée,pour la première fois depuis des mois j'étais heureux. Mais tu continuais à le regarder à ne voir que lui j'étais transparent constata-il avec amertume alors j'allais de plus en plus loin un jour ou l'autre tu m'aurais forcément remarquer, je voulais t'affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre mais c'était comme si tu t'en fichais tu ne t'ai jamais plainte. C'était étrange. Orihime-chan laisse moi te poser une question. Me hais-tu ? fit en reculant au fur et à mesure que l'enveloppe nocturne de la nuit tentait de le recouvrit à nouveau, mais les faisceaux lunaires semblaient persistant à ne pas la laisser faire,ainsi la jeune fille put voir qu'il se tenait au bord du toit. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle vit son regard sans vie certes elle pouvait toujours faire appel à son bouclier pour le retenir mais sauver quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de vivre était superflue. Elle devait l'empêcher d'abandonner tout espoir.

-Non je ne vous hais pas dit-elle sincèrement. Il rigola de l'absurdité de la réponse. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il la tourmentait et elle avait l'audace de penser qu'il croirait ce mensonge ? C'était impossible.

-Tu te trompe si tu penses que me dire ce que je veux entendre m'empêchera de sauter. Donne moi une seule bonne raison de te croire ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tout est dans votre regard confessa-t-elle, je peux voir à quel point vous vous haïssez. Comme pourrais-je détester quelqu'un qui a un si fort dégoût de lui même ? Ça m'est inimaginable de ne serait-ce que de frapper un homme qui est déjà à terre. S'il vous plaît ressaisissez-vous, même instant Ichigo qui avait été retenu tout l'après-midi par la manifestation de plusieurs Hollow plutôt coriaces sentit subitement un légère vacillement de la part d'un réiatsu qui ne lui était pas étranger. Inquiet il se précipita jusqu'au lycée. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il arrivait sur le toit la scène qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

-Kurosaki-kun,commença-t-elle en percevant à son tour son réiastu, laisse moi m'en occuper somma-t-elle avec la même détermination qu'elle avait eu face à Ginjo. Il s'exécuta. Il n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur.

-Kojima-san fit-elle à l'adresse de l'agent d'entretien remplaçant. Même si vous pensez que tout va mal que vous avez le moral au plus bas sachez que cela peut finir par s'arranger...si vous sautez maintenant vous n'aurez jamais cette chance. Il écoutait calmement ce qu'elle avait à dire et ses mots prenaient sens dans son esprit mais cette sempiternelle sensation de chute qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant quelques mois le dissuadait d'écouter ce discours. Vivre et se battre quitte à ne jamais trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonne heure? Sans façon pensa-t-il. Mourir et ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir? Pourquoi pas. Il semblait s'être fait une raison mais son corps ne le suivait point il fut paralysé alors qu'il l'entendit sangloté. Il semblait dérouté par ce jeu d'acteur. Oui,car cela ne pouvait être autre chose pourquoi cette jeune fille qu'il avait humilié pleurerait pour lui ? Foutaises.

\- J'ai pris des dégradantes photos de ton intimité,je t'ai tourmenté...tout cela n'a aucun sens constata-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion. Ichigo qui comprit finalement ce qu'il ce passait et qui était cet homme,se voyait impuissant regarder celle qui bouleversait son être pleurer à chaude larme,il aurait voulu la réconforter de ces bras puissants et lui dire que cet homme ne valait pas une perle de ses pleurs,mais il avait compris que c'était son combat. Il était conscient qu'elle pouvait le secourir à tout moment lui également mais sa nature bienveillante ne pouvait souffrir de voir le malheur chez les autres,elle voulait aider cette homme misérable et il respectait son choix.

\- C'est peut-être vrai je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure… mais je sais une chose si vous sautez maintenant je n'arrêterait pas de sitôt sourit-elle tristement. Il n'avait ni famille,ni ami s'il sautait il ne manquerait à personne,mais à cette jeune fille à qui il avait fait tant de mal. C'était donc ce qu'on appelait l'ironie de la vie? Certainement. Qu'une jeune fille avec un aussi grand cœur puisse pleurer pour lui était un fait assez parlant se disait-il intérieurement,peut être qu'un jour...non. Aussi grand soit-il son cœur était détenu par ce jeune homme. Il devait trouver sa place dans le cœur d'une autre personne. Une personne qui puisse l'écouter ou peut-être même l'aimer.

\- Je … bégaya-t-il alors qu'il fut vivement coupé.

\- Vous êtes un enfoiré et mon poing meurt d'envie de vous fracasser le visage,mais Inoue...Inoue a pleuré pour vous et rien que pour ça je ne vous ferait rien. Mais si à l'avenir vous recommencez, ce nouveau départ que vous semblez avoir pris aura une fin prématurée! lança-t-il des éclairs dans les yeux. Celui qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours plus tôt le salua et continua son chemin. L'emploi que le jeune Kurosaki de nom avait utilisé était d'une pertinence déroutante «un nouveau départ» et il allait s'y afférer en commençant par donner sa démission dès le lendemain . C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Ichigo raccompagna Orihime chez elle, le chemin se fit inhabituellement en silence elle était toujours bouleversée et le jeune homme voulait lui laisser du temps, cette fois il allait faire les choses correctement. Il arrivèrent devant sa porte d'entrée. L'atmosphère était étrangement tendue.

\- Arigato Kurosaki-kun! Chantonna-t-elle la voix fatiguée par les pleurs.

\- De rien,Inoue.

\- Ano… Kurosaki-kun,je suis désolée fit-elle timidement le regard fuyant. Le visage intrigué du beau jeune homme l'encouragea a poursuivre.«Je suis désolée d'avoir imposer mes sentiments à Kurosaki-kun,je me suis déjà déclarée et je ne peux pas défaire ce qui a été dit mais j'espère qu'une petite part en Kurosaki-kun continuera à vouloir de moi comme amie » dit-elle à voix basse. Ichigo regardait la jeune fille alors qu'un rayon de lune vint l'éclairer ses yeux ambres moites brillaient de mille feux sous le clair de lune et ses joues ne cessaient de rosirent au fur et à mesure que ses iris qui fuyaient maladroitement les siens se faisaient attraper par ceux couleurs café.

-Inoue tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais malheureusement je ne veux pas qu'on reste amis souffla-t-il dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. «Oh.»fit-elle déconcertée par la brutalité de la réponse. C'était fini. Elle avait tout gâchée. Elle se retenait de fondre à nouveau en larme alors qu'elle sentait toujours le regard pesant d'Ichigo sur elle. Qu'il arrête. Qu'il mette fin à son supplice et cesse de la regarder du moins pas de cette façon. Il était vrai qu'en cet instant précis Ichigo la dévorait du regard. Il voyait sa belle tourmentée mais persistait néanmoins dans sa contemplation.

-Kurosaki-kun...s'il te plaît arrête gémit-elle.

-Arrêter quoi Inoue ? Fit-il en se rapprochant doucement d'elle alors qu'elle reculait jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un obstacle. La porte d'entrée.

\- De me tourmenter ainsi génie-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait en vain de détourner le visage de ce regard enflammé.

-Comment ça ?

-Le regard de Kurosaki-kun...

\- 'est ce qu'il a ? questionna-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Il me fait mal au cœur.

\- Pardon ? Fit Ichigo tout à coup désarçonné.

\- Il me fait mal au cœur parce que ce que j'y vois n'est qu'une illusion.

\- En es-tu vraiment sure,Inoue ?

\- Kurosaki-kun vient de …

-Inoue je ne suis pas quelqu'un de romantique la coupa-t-il,je suis même plutôt brusque et peut-être parfois impatient reconnu-t-il finalement.«Je ne te comparerai jamais à la lune aux fleurs ou des trucs du genre. Mais si tu trouves que mon regard te fait mal au cœur sache que t'as présence même me torture » confessa-t-il. A ses mots la jeune fille autorisèrent enfin leur regard à se croiser. Ses iris marrons semblaient vouloir consumer son être tant elles étaient infernales.

-Kurosaki-kun vient de dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on soit amis dit-elle désorientée. Le destin s'acharnait-il à lui faire croire ce qu'elle voulait entendre? Peut-être. Sans doute. Indéniablement. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous l'émotion son cœur était au bord de l'explosion,tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il l'aime. Et pourtant le monde entier semblait se délecter de ses malheurs et d'injustice. Elle voulait pouvoir aimer paisiblement sans être sujette au machination sordide d'une force supérieure.

-Je t'aime avoua Ichigo sans rompre le contact visuel les joues légèrement rouges.

-Non dit-elle en secouant la tête de droit à gauche comme si elle cherchait à chasser cette confession imaginaire qu'elle associait à son désespoir.

\- Oui répondit-il amusé mais touché.

\- Non…Kurosaki-kun est…

\- Orihime l'appela-t-il soudainement. Elle frissonna violemment et ne réalisa que quelque seconde plus tard qu'Ichigo avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Crispée au premier abord elle se détendit au fur et à mesure que le baiser se fit plus intense. Ichigo la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée une véritable bataille érotique entre leurs langues se déroulait alors qu'il s'embrassait toujours comme s'ils avaient vécus des mois dans le désert et que soudain un oasis était apparu. Ils avaient soifs de l'un comme de l'autre. Orihime débordait de joie alors que son shinigami suçait avidement sa langue la faisant gémir de plaisir tandis que ses mains se baladaient dans sa longue chevelure auburn son parfum lui embaumant les narines. Les poumons douloureux ils mirent machinalement fin au baiser non sans une once de regret à la seconde ou le filet de salive formé entre eux disparu lamentablement. Ichigo enfouit sa tête dans le cou de celle qu'il aimait.

-Dis le moi susurra-t-il alors que son souffle chaud lui caressait les clavicules.

\- J'aime Kurosaki-kun chuchota-t-elle. Il embrassa son cou,la sensation de ses lèvres douces sur sa peau lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

-Ichigo corrigea-t-il. Il traça un chemin de baiser jusqu'à son menton puis jusqu'à son front. Ses yeux féroces de désir la fixait amplement. Elle déglutit.

-Ichi… commença-t-elle avec hésitation sous le regard encourageant du jeune homme. «Ichigo-kun, je t'aime» déclara-t-elle avec un sourire timoré éblouissant dont elle seule avait le secret le visage incroyablement rouge. Une décharge électrique parcourut fugacement le corps du jeune Kurosaki. Il était heureux. Elle le rendait heureux. Il aimait tout chez-elle elle semblait forgée de ses désirs les capricieux,et pourtant, elle était là et se tenait debout devant lui les yeux débordant d'amour. Pour lui et lui seul. C'était un sentiment étrange que d'être aimé aussi intensément,c'était effrayant mais c'était une émotion qui transcendait toutes celles qu'il avait connues jusqu'alors. Il vivait un rêve éveillé.

-Oh ! s'exclama Orihime l'extirpant de ce fait brusquement de ses pensées,elle sortit précipitamment ses clés de son sac. «J'ai laissé le vilain lutin qui me pique sans arrêt mes clefs dans le placard» avoua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mimique attendrissante. C'était bien mieux qu'un rêve éveillé. C'était la réalité.


End file.
